


Her Place Next To Me

by EmberCartwright



Series: Tyzula Things [54]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Don't we all though, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Insomnia, azula suffers from scary middle of the night thoughts, i cant write them sad for too long..., tyzula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberCartwright/pseuds/EmberCartwright
Summary: Azula wakes up in the middle of the night and panics when she realized that Ty Lee is no longer next to her.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: Tyzula Things [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019697
Comments: 1
Kudos: 109





	Her Place Next To Me

Some nights were harder than others for Azula. The combination of too much iced coffee, the stress of upcoming tests, constant family issues, her mental health struggles, and a smidge of bad luck gave her periodic insomnia. 

Not being able to sleep at all was slightly better than the nightmares which often plagued her but this was also wildly slow and inconvenient.

On this particular evening Azula had managed to fall asleep, but found herself a little too aware only a handful of hours later. Far too soon.

Azula rolled over from her right side onto her back. She tried to get comfortable and fall back asleep but was ultimately unsuccessful. 

With a slight groan she rolled onto her left side and put her arm out to where she knew her girlfriend was to pull her close. Ty Lee’s body against hers always helped soothe her back to sleep.

However, instead of dropping down onto Ty Lee’s side, her arm hit the mattress. 

Immediately her eyes shot open and she noticed she was alone in bed. Her first reaction was to sit straight up and look around frantically. Maybe Ty Lee had fallen off of the bed, somehow.

Yet, the room was entirely empty. Tears that she had no control over pricked the corners of her eyes. 

In her exhaustion addled state, she knew that it had been too good to last and that now Ty Lee had finally left her, in the middle of the night no less. It was probably what she deserved. 

“Ty,” Azula called, even though she knew it was futile. “Ty Lee?”

Then she heard the most amazing sound. The toilet flushing in her bathroom. And then Ty Lee’s voice.

“‘Zula? Why are you awake baby,” Ty Lee called from the bathroom. 

Azula heard the sink run and then turn off. 

Ty Lee emerged from the bathroom, wiping her hands on her pajama shirt, which was one of Azula’s shirts. 

She tilted her head to the side when she saw Azula sitting up. 

“Can’t sleep?” Ty Lee asked. 

Azula nodded slowly, watching her girlfriend approach her bed, their bed. 

When Ty Lee noticed the tears on Azula’s face she knotted her brows in concern and launched herself on top of the bed. 

“What’s wrong ‘Zula,” she asked, pulling her into a tight hug. “Did you have a nightmare?”

Azula shook her head.

Ty Lee pulled back and gently wiped the tears off of her face. 

“Why are you crying baby,” Ty Lee asked. 

“I woke up and you weren’t here and I was so sure you left,” Azula whispered. 

Ty Lee looked hurt. 

“Do you really think I would disappear in the middle of the night?”

Azula shook her head and pulled Ty Lee back into a hug.

“I know you would never do that, it was just my first thought. I was disoriented.”

Ty Lee leaned up and kissed her firmly.

“I would never, ever do that,” Ty Lee reaffirmed. 

Azula kissed her again and again, seemingly unable to get enough. 

Slowly, Ty Lee lowered them so that they were lying in bed. 

Azula pressed closer to her as the acrobat encircled her in a tight hug. Immediately all her fears and anxieties melted to the background as warmth flooded all of her senses.

“Should we try to go to sleep now?” Ty Lee asked. 

Azula nodded against Ty Lee. 

They fell asleep entwined.


End file.
